


Did You?

by totouchthefiretwice



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totouchthefiretwice/pseuds/totouchthefiretwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew that he was bisexual since he was 13 years old. He made a promise to himself that he would never date a guy during his school years. When he became best friends with Blaine he started to have strong feelings for him, but Blaine was in love with Kurt so Sam kept silent because he just wanted Blaine in his life. But that changed when Blaine moved to NYC. What happened to Blaine? Did he even care at all for Sam? Or was it just lies in High School? [Set after 5x01].</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my lovely friend Emma who takes the time to read through it and correct the mistakes I made.

_”Do..do you have feelings for me”_

When Blaine had asked Sam that, he wanted so badly to say yes, but he felt he couldn't. Since he was thirteen he had known that he liked both girls and boys, but when he had figured it out Sam decided to just go for girls, at least until after high school.

Also Blaine was still very much in love with Kurt and Sam had Brittany at the time. But it didn't mean that he hadn't thought about Blaine in that way. He thought about Blaine a lot.  
One time it was close that Sam was going to tell Blaine about his feelings and it was when Blaine had sung the Phil Collins song to him.

Everyone could see that it was for Sam, but when Sam was thinking about how to tell him, he realised it was just a crush. Just a plain little crush. Blaine would probably jump right into a relationship with Kurt again when ever he got the chance and leave Sam.

And he was right. Sam stood now at the foot of the stairs and watched Kurt and Blaine hug and kiss each other. Kurt had said yes to Blaine's proposal. How could anyone say no after such a beautiful proposal?  
Sam was happy for them, he really was. Even if Blaine wouldn't be his, he needed Blaine in his life and if its only as friends so be it.

Few months later they moved to different cities. Blaine had got into NYADA. It was his dream school. Sam was not that lucky. He wanted to go to Pratt, but he wouldn't have been able to afford the costs in the big city. Blaine was going to move in to Kurt, Rachel and Santana's apartment and try to make them agree to let Sam move in with them. They said no because there was no place for another person. Sam really understood and decided to choose the other art school he got into. The school was was in Ohio.

Over the summer Blaine and Sam tried to hang out as much as possible before Blaine had to leave. Sometimes Sam felt that Blaine was little withdrawn, but he thought it was nerves about starting NYADA. When summer had ended and Blaine left for New York, Sam got a part time job in a cafe close to his school to pay for his dorm and food. He was thankful he had Eric, his roommate to help him with the rent. Otherwise he wouldn't have had the money to live at campus.

Sam walked into his dorm after a long day of classes. Eric was still out doing some extra classes so Sam went straight to his laptop and was hoping to catch Blaine on Skype. He had something exciting to share and he wanted to tell Blaine all about it. Sam's teacher was really impressed with his work and they had booked a gallery to show off his work. One night to honor Sam's talent and Sam was so excited. It was only two weeks away and he wanted to invite Blaine to it.

He logged in to Skype but Blaine was not online. With a heavy sigh Sam logged off and picked up his phone. He knew that Blaine wouldn't be in any classes now so he dialed his friends number.  
”Hello..”  
”Hi Blaine. How are you?” asked Sam. He tried to stay calm, but he was so excited that he couldn't sit still.  
”Uhm..it is pretty good..” Blaine answered. Sam felt like it was something off with Blaine's voice.  
”Is everything...”  
”Listen Sam, I can't talk right now. I'm really busy. We can talk more later, okay?”  
The line went dead before Sam could even respond. ”Okay” Sam said quietly not feeling so happy, like he did few minutes ago.

A week later Sam started to get worried. He hadn't heard from Blaine at all. He tried to call him and tried to catch him on Skype. The only time Blaine picked up the phone it was like the same conversation as before. Sam sat with his laptop on his bed thinking about what he could have done to piss Blaine off so much.

Suddenly a ping sound came from the laptop. Hoping it was Blaine he looked at the screen to see it was only Rachel. He started to write to Rachel asking her if she has noticed something wrong with Blaine recently. She saw him everyday so she must have noticed something.  
”No, I haven't. But why don't you ask him yourself? He is online right now.” She replied back. Sam's eyes went wide because on his Skype Blaine was offline. He typed back to her and asked:  
”Are you sure? Here it says he is offline.” He got back a short reply ”I'm sure.”

Sam felt like he wanted to puke. Blaine must have blocked him. Why would he do something like this? Were they not best friends? He picked up his phone and tried to call him, but the line went dead. Sam realised that Blaine didn't want anything to do with him anymore and it hurt so much. Tears started to well up on his eyes and he let them come. He had lost the only good thing in his life and he didn't even know what he had done wrong.

Eric found him later sitting on his bed crying. He was looking at pictures of him and Blaine. They looked like they were ripped apart. Eric went straight to Sam took him in his arms and tried to comfort him as much as possible, while trying to find out what happened to make Sam so upset. Eventually Sam calmed down enough to tell Eric. ”He blocked me on Skype and he doesn't take my phone calls anymore.”  
”What?”  
”I thought he was my friend, Eric. But apparently I'm not good enough now with his new New York status” Sam sniffed. He looked back a the pictures he had ripped apart. He didn't want reminders of Blaine anymore. Eric followed Sams gaze and saw that it was pictures of Sam and Blaine.

Eric was shocked to hear how Blaine treated Sam. Sam had talked so highly about Blaine making it sound he was the best guy in the whole world. ”This doesn't add up” thought Eric but had to push the thought away. Sam needed him right now.  
”He is a fool, Sam” Eric whispered into Sam's ear. ”An absolute fool to push you away like that” Eric pulled Sam in for another hug and they sat there for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my lovely friend Emma who takes the time to read through it and correct the mistakes I made.

_10 months later_

Blaine was sitting in a small diner in central Manhattan with Kurt, Santana & Rachel. They were talking about everything that has happened this week, but Blaine couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about Sam. He missed him so much. Blaine's thoughts went back to 11 month ago when he and Kurt broke off their engagement. They had realized that they had grown out of love. Kurt's exact words were _”You're in love with Sam”._

Blaine didn't care to correct him, because that was the truth. He simply agreed with Kurt and they talked everything through. Kurt wasn't angry at all and was really happy that Blaine told him the truth. 

They had come to an understanding that they didn't feel the same way as they did in High School and they were really close friends now. Just like how they were before they started dating each other.  
Blaine had said how much he loved Sam but it was to painful to talk to him and be around when he knew that Sam was straight and would never feel the same way. So he had cut of contact with him because every time he talked to Sam it felt like his heart was breaking more and more. 

It broke his heart because Sam had called so many times after but he never picked up the phone. After a while the phone went dead and the only thing he had left was a picture of him and Sam on his bedside table. No matter what he did he couldn't let go.  
One day he found out that Rachel had told Sam that he was online on Skype and that Sam saw him offline. Sam had found out. Rachel wanted to know what was going on but he couldn't tell her and she left him alone thinking that he would tell her when he was ready.

Kurt had found him later in his bedroom crying while looking at the picture. Kurt had hugged him and said it might be best to try to contact Sam again, but Blaine refused because he knew that he had hurt Sam and how could he ever forgive him for what he did.

”Blaine, where are you?”  
”Huh” Blaine woke up from his thoughts and looked around. Everyone was looking at him with an amusing smile on their faces and Rachel said, ”Where did you go?”  
”Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” Blaine said and gave her his full attention. ”What did you say?”  
”We talked about the upcoming weekend. You know, the party we've all been invited too”

”Oh” Blaine said and looked around feeling his cheeks go red. When his eyes landed on the door he froze. A guy had walked in and he looked so much like Sam. But it couldn't be him? Sam was not in New York.  
”Sam. Over here.” A guy that was seated in to the diner waved at him. It was really Sam.

Sam smiled at him and went over to him. Blaine followed him with every move and what happened next took him really by surprise. Sam bent down to kiss the guy straight on the mouth. Blaine could hear everyone at his table gasp but he couldn't care at all. 

Blaine's eyes where glued to Sam. He went up from his chair and started to walk towards them. He heard that the guy ask Sam ”Bad day, huh?” He didn't realise what he was doing until he was in front of them.  
”Sam?”

\---

Sam was on his way to meet Eric at a diner. He and Eric had found a pretty good apartment near the Pratt Institute and they had finally packed everything up just ready for the first day at their new school. They had agreed to meet at the diner because they wanted to celebrate their first real day in Manhattan. 

Sam finally found the diner and went inside. He spotted Eric right away and walked towards him. He bent down to kiss Eric on his lips. Even if they went to the same School they didn't share any classes.  
”Bad day, huh?” Before Sam could even respond he heard someone say his name.  
”Sam?”

Sam turned around and saw a person he hadn't seen or heard from in 10 months. Blaine looked really good. He didn't have so much gel in his hair as he did in high school. The look on his face said it all. That he was surprised to see Sam here.

”Blaine...” Sam said. They both were looking at each other. Blaine tried to come up with something to say but Sam broke the gaze and he turned around to Eric. ”Eric, can we please leave now?”  
His eyes were pleading him to get out of here so fast as possible. ”There is _nothing_ in here I want right now”. 

Eric stood up from the chair. ”Yes, of course”. Eric took a quick glance at Blaine before he picked up his jacket and started to head for the exit.  
Sam started to follow him when Blaine grabbed his arm to stop him. ”Sam, please..” His voice was about to crack. Blaine felt tears coming.

Sam jerked back his arm from Blaine. ”You can just stay away from me. Just like you have the last 10 months” He looked so angry but mostly hurt at Blaine. ”I don't owe you anything after you pushed me away.” With these words Sam just took one glance at Blaine before walking out the diner.

Blaine just stood there watching Sam leave. He felt the tears as they started to roll down his cheeks. What was so special about that Eric guy that made Sam want to go out with him. Why couldn't Sam have fallen for him in High School?

Kurt who knew about Blaine's true feelings went up to him and hugged him. ”Are you okay” he asked while he pulled away from the hug looking at Blaine.  
Blaine shook his head ”I just don't understand.” He looked towards the exit, like he was hoping Sam would come back. But he didn't. Blaine glanced around and saw Rachel and Santana looking at him with question marks on their faces.

Kurt touched his arm ”Maybe, it is time to let them know?” Blaine just nodded and he let Kurt lead him to their table again. They sat down and Blaine started to explained everything to the girls and he was relieved that they didn't interrupt him while he was talking.

Eventually when Blaine had spilled everything to them. Rachel took his hand in hers. ”Oh, Blaine” Blaine just looked down at the table. He couldn't look her in the eyes right now. Because he knew that Rachel had been wondering what was going on. 

”What are you going to do” Rachel asked him.  
Blaine shrugged his shoulders. ”What can I do? I have been in love with him for so long. Then I push him away because I never thought I would have him like that and it was to painful to even talk to him” Blaine looked at his friends. ”It was the biggest mistake of my life. But how can he ever forgive me for that?”  
”Trouty mouth is in town now.” Santana said ”You should try to see where he lives”  
”Santana, I can't!”  
”Why?”  
”He might not even live here. He could just be here to visit.”  
”Then go to his school in Ohio and ask him to forgive you” Santana rolled her eyes.

Blaine just looked around but he could see that Rachel and Kurt agreed with her. ”I just can't” he shook his head. ”He didn't want to talk to me here so why would he want to listen to me if I show up at his school? And if I was Sam. I would never forgive me after what I did.” 

He jumped up from the chair and put some money on the table. ”I will head home. I really want to be alone right now” With that Blaine left, leaving his friends really concerned about him. 

”We have to do something” Rachel said looking at the exit.  
”What can we do? Santana shrugged her shoulders. ”Blaine is right. If I was Sam, I wouldn't forgive him either.” 

Rachel looked at Santana knowing that she had a point. ”I know, but clearly they are both miserable after what happened all those month ago.”

Kurt stopped listening after that. He needed to do something about this. It was clear that Sam was upset too. Not just Blaine. They really need to talk to each other and Kurt would try to make that happen one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my lovely friend Emma who takes the time to read through it and correct the mistakes I made.

Kurt was on a mission. He had called Sam's parents asking him if they knew why Sam was in Manhattan and not in Ohio anymore. They had told him that he re-applied for Pratt and got in this time again.

Kurt was really happy for him because he had heard how much Sam wanted to go to that school. They also said he and his friend found a good apartment close to the school. Rolling his eyes "Friends? Yeah, right!" he thought.

When he had asked for the address, he felt that Sam's parents tried to avoid the question and started to talk about something else instead. So now he was in front of the school and he was hoping he could find Sam. After what had happened in the diner a few days ago Blaine hasn't talked much at all. He wanted his friend to be happy. Kurt knew that Blaine needed Sam in his life and that he made a terrible mistake when he pushed him away.

Kurt walked into the main entrance and he looked from door to door but couldn't seem to find Sam anywhere. When he had almost given up hope he spotted the guy Sam had kissed at the diner. He was sitting in a big room. He was painting something and he was really concentrated with what he was doing.

The guy was really attractive. He had sandy brown hair and he had some great muscles. Realizing what he had just thought he shook his head trying to concentrate on his mission instead. He walked up to him "You know Sam Evans, right?"

The guy looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, has something happened to him?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, no no." Kurt assured the guy. "Hi. I'm Kurt" Kurt held out his hand. "Eric" said the guy shaking his hand. "Wait? Are you that Kurt?

"I don't know" Kurt said grinning like a idiot. "Am I?"

"The one who went to McKinley High with Sam?" Eric asked looking at Kurt in a strange way.

"You are right."

"Oh." Eric said and stood up from the chair. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was looking for Sam and then I saw you"

"How did you know that I knew Sam"

"Duh, I was at the diner when Sam and you kissed" Kurt rolled his eyes. "So, do you know where Sam is? I really want to talk to him."

"Yes" Eric started making Kurt hopeful for a second. "But I'm not telling you where he is."

"Why? Sam and I were friends when we were in school together." Kurt really couldn't understand why he wouldn't help him. "Besides I really need to talk to him about something important"

"Sam doesn't want anything to do with anyone from High School." Eric said sadly.

Kurt looked at him while Eric went to the sink to clean his brushes. He tried to figure it out what happened since they last heard from Sam. But Kurt wouldn't give up. Blaine and Sam had to be friends again so when Eric got back to his place to pack up his stuff he asked.

"Why doesn't he want anything to do with us?"

Eric sighed stopping what he was doing, he looked at Kurt "Because most of them had hurt him." Kurt looked at Eric remembering how Quinn, Mercedes and Santana had treated him in school.

"I can understand that his past girlfriends didn't treat him right and he doesn't want anything to do with them." he started. "But why does he have to punish all of us?"

"Why do you think Sam wants to be around you? You are Blaine's fiance for heaven's sake"

"That is beside the point. I don't understand why Sam does not want anything to do with us. I understand that Blaine hurt him when he cut of the contact, but acting like this is not cool at all" Kurt said starting to get frustrated. "Why can't he just forgive Blaine?"

"Maybe because he broke Sam's heart" Eric yelled, making some girls look in his direction. "You don't have to yell at me." Kurt said before he realised what Eric had just said. "Wait? What did you just say?"

"Look I already told you enough." he looked around like he was scared that someone would walk in on them any minute. Someone like Sam. Eric started to pick up his art supplies.

Kurt stopped him and asked again. "What did you mean that Blaine broke Sam's heart?"

With a heavy sign Eric sat down on the chair and looked at Kurt. "Sam is bisexual. He has always known that." Kurt was shocked and sat down on the chair next to Eric.

"But why didn't he tell anyone? Kurt asked trying to progress the new information. "Why didn't he tell Blaine? He was his best friend in High School. He could have helped him"

Eric looked at him like he was trying to figure out how to tell him."Kurt, Sam is in love with Blaine." Eric finally said and Kurt just looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

Eric continued. "When Blaine asked him if Sam had feelings for him. He said no just because he made a promise to himself to not date a guy during High School and was dating a girl at the time. But he did have very strong feelings for Blaine at the time too."

He took a deep breath because he knew that Sam would be really upset that he had told Blaine's fiance about this, but it was to late now. "Sam was scared of what would happen if Blaine really found out about his feelings, but when Blaine sang him a song. Sam realised the feelings may not just be one sided."

Eric took a glance at Kurt who listened to every word he said. "At first he was going to tell Blaine, but he realised that Blaine would never be truly over you and what ever he felt for Sam was just a crush. And even if they went on dates he would leave Sam as soon you where ready to be with him again."

Kurt felt he had to stop him there. "Wait, I'm sorry but how would he know that?" Eric just simply said. "Blaine asked you to marry him just two months after they had that talk, didn't he?

Eric stood up again and once again started to pack up the art supplies. "Isn't that the answer that Sam was right?" he asked Kurt while having his back to him.

Kurt looked at him while he was packing up his stuff and when Eric turned around he said:

"Also, Sam would rather have Blaine as a friend then nothing at all, but when Blaine stopped all the contact with him, that was the thing that truly broke his heart." Kurt could tell that Eric cared deeply for Sam.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Eric. He needed to know.

"But he is fine now, right? He's got you?" Kurt gave him a hopeful smile. Eric shook his head.

"No, he will never be fine. I was there when he was at his lowest but he is not fine."

Kurt didn't believe him. "He must be alright. He is dating you."

"We are not dating, Kurt." Eric firmly said. "We are just friends. We are there for each other when we need someone close."

"But you want more?" Kurt slowly asked. Eric just shook his head. "I'm in love with someone else that I can't have anymore. Sam too"

"So.." Kurt tried to come up with the best way to ask this. "So Sam is still in love with Blaine?"

"Yes." Eric answered. "My guess that he always will be."

Kurt knew he had to say that he and Blaine where no longer together. If there was a chance for Sam and Blaine, he would do everything he can to get them to at least talk to each other.

"We broke of the engagement 11 month ago." Kurt finally said. Eric looked at him and asked. "Why are you telling me this?"

Kurt gave him a half smile and said "Because Blaine is in love with someone else and it wouldn't be fair for either of us if we continued it."

"Who is he in love with? Eric asked curiously. Kurt smiled again. "Who do you think?"

"He is in love with Sam?" he raised his voice. "Then why did he cut of the contact with Sam?"

Kurt got a sad look on his face. "Because it was too painful to talk to Sam knowing that he wouldn't be his." Kurt answered. "He thought Sam was straight. We all thought that."

"Yeah, I know." Eric sighed. "But it is to late now. Sam wants nothing to do with Blaine anymore."

"Maybe we could.." Kurt started to say, but Eric interrupted him.

"Kurt, there is no use. Sam has been hurt so many times before but this time was the worst. How would he ever be able to trust Blaine again?"

"We can at least try to at least make them friends again? Kurt nearly begged him. "I want them both to be happy".

"I want Sam to be happy too, but he said he would never let anyone get in to his heart again." Eric said. "Come on, Eric" Kurt tried to give him puppy eyes. It seems to work because Eric started to laugh.

"Alright, we can at least try".

"This will be so fun" smiled Kurt. He was really excited and he was already planning for the operation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my lovely friend Emma who takes the time to read through it and correct the mistakes I made.

Sam was sitting in his atelier at his and Eric's apartment trying to work with his latest project, but he couldn't concentrate. Right now he could only think of Blaine and why he was so dumb to move to NYC when he knew that Blaine was here. Maybe it was because he stilled loved him and just wanted to see him again, he thought.

But why would he do this to himself? Sam rubbed his hands over his face, trying to figure everything out. Why did Blaine have tears in his eyes when they saw each other yesterday. Nothing made sense anymore and Sam hated to feel like this. He still had the same question why Blaine didn't want anything to do with him anymore, but he was also to scared to find out the reason for it.

Sam gave up. He stood up from the chair and started to put his work on the wall. He just had to work with it later. Sam walked out of the atelier and down the stairs and stopped right in the middle of the living room looking around.

He had made a name for himself during the big night of his. People wanted to buy his arts and because of that he could afford a really good apartment in Manhattan. He had decided to go by Samuel Evans because he didn't want anyone know that he has earned a lot of money with his talent and that they wouldn't use him to get the money from him.

The only ones who knew about all this was his family and Eric. He wanted it to stay that way. His parents was so proud of him and he was so happy that he could help them when they really needed it. Even if they wouldn't allow more than 600$ every month. It was at least something he could do for his family.

Sam's teachers in his old school had loved his work and they knew that he really wanted to live in New York so they had put a good review on his Pratt application. He was so grateful for them to make his dream come true. He wouldn't change the school year in that school for anything.

When Sam had found out that he got in to Pratt, he asked Eric to move with him. Eric had enough money to live in New York and Sam thought it would do some good if Eric left that town after what happened in January this year.

Eric had lost his boyfriend in a car accident and Eric has been a mess after that. Like Eric was there for him when Blaine had cut of all the contact, Sam was there for Eric. He really needed a friend and Sam cared deeply for him.

Eric had first hesitated but he agreed when Sam explained it to him why it would be good for him to move to another city. And here they where now. In the big Apple! Sam had notice that Eric looked more calmed here then he had been in the last months and it made him happy to see that.

During the summer they agree to be there for each other when they needed someone to comfort them. They went on a long road trip. They just needed something to remember before moving to New York City. When they had return to Ohio, they started to look for a apartment and they both fell in love with this one.

It had two big rooms that was perfect for bedrooms. It also had two staircases leading up to two different lofts. They decided that they would make the lofts into ateliers. One for Sam and one for Eric.

Sam had the one that was above his room. They thought it would be good if they had their ateliers above their rooms. The kitchen and the living room was as one and they had decorated the apartment to fit both of their styles. He really loved the apartment and he felt right at home here.

Sam had got a text earlier from Eric that he got invited to a party that night and Eric wanted him to go with him. Sam thought it would be a good idea to get away from the arts and his thoughts on Blaine for the night so he agreed to come with him.

Sam sat down on the couch in the living room. He took up a ripped and crumpled paper from his pockets. It was one of the pictures he had ripped apart on the day he found out that Blaine didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Sam had first threw them all into the trash that evening, but during that night he had picked up the picture that was still the most intact. He just couldn't let go. Blaine was his best friend at one point and he had realised that he wanted a reminder of Blaine.

Sam looked at Blaine's face starring back at him. "What did I do wrong, Blaine?" Sam whispered feeling the tears started to come. He quickly removed the tears with his hands.

His thought went back to High School, how close they once where. If he could go back in time he would. Everything made sense back then and it was the most happiest time of his life.

"I'm home" Sam nearly got a heart attack when he heard Eric's voice. He had been so far in his thoughts that he didn't hear Eric come in.

Sam put the picture back in to his pocket really quickly, because he didn't want Eric to find out that he still had a picture of Blaine. He had told Eric that he threw them all away.

"Hi, dude" Sam stood up from the couch and walked towards Eric who still was at the door putting up his jacket on the coat-hanger. Eric gave him a big hug. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good." Sam smiled "Trying to make a new art"

"How does that go?"

"Not good" Sam laughed bitterly. He haven't done anything for few days now, thanks to Blaine.

Eric gave him a sad smile "You find some inspiration soon". Eric gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

"I really hope so" said Sam and gave a punch back. They laughed and walked back into their apartment.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Eric asked while sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, I think so" Sam said and sat down next to Eric. "It will be good to get to know new people"

"It will be. Really looking forward tonight." Eric gave him a big smile and Sam felt like he was hiding something for him.

"Is there something I need to know about the party?" Sam asked looking really worried.

"No, I don't think so"

"Okay, good" Sam patted Eric knee "Because I don't know if I can take any surprises today."

"You have nothing to worry about" Eric smiled at him.

"Well, I better get ready for it!" Sam stood up from the couch and walked towards his bedroom. Eric watched him leave thinking about his conversation with Kurt earlier. If Sam only knew what was going to happen tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to John W. Black from Fanfiction.net to take time to read it and correct the mistakes I made.

Blaine was following Kurt, Rachel & Santana slowly into a big apartment. The party was in full swing and everywhere he looked he saw people laughing and dancing. Blaine really didn't feel like partying at the moment, but he had made a promise to the girls and Kurt to come with them.

Rachel had been so sweet to him the last couple of days and, she was trying to help him get the courage to call Sam. Heck, even Santana has been unusually nice to him. It was nearly scary to be around her like that.

The girls went straight to dance floor. Leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. Tonight they were just going to have fun. Blaine looked over at Kurt. He had been on his phone all evening. Blaine really wanted to know what was so important but he thought that Kurt would tell him sooner or later.

"Kurt, I will go get something to drink." Blaine said and started to walk towards the bar. He heard a faint 'okay' from Kurt.

He sat down on one of the chairs at bar. Blaine's mind kept replaying the scene at the diner when Sam kissed another guy. He really wanted to figure it out. What had happened during the months they didn't talk to each other?

Sam and Eric stood by the wall watching people dance. Sam was wondering how Eric was able to get invited here. He didn't recognize anyone from the school.

"So tell me again?" Sam asked Eric. "How did you get invited here?"

Eric looked down at his phone he was holding. Sam could tell Eric got little uncomfortable with the question.

"I just meet a guy today. We talked a little and then he just made a phone call asking the host if it was allowed to bring two more people to the party." Sam gave Eric a questionable look. "I was shocked that he didn't even ask me before he called her, but I just couldn't say no after that."

"Right" said Sam and looking around. It still felt weird to be here not knowing anybody other than Eric. Suddenly his gaze stopped at a girl. Sam felt like his heart stopped. Was that Rachel on the dance floor? If it was, there was a high chance Blaine was here too.

Sam turned around to Eric. He wanted to get out of there before he could see Blaine. Sam really didn't want to talk to him today or like ever. But when he was about to ask Eric to leave, Eric was no longer there. Sam went to another room, hoping to catch Eric before he met someone he didn't want to meet.

But of course, it was too late. "Trouty mouth." Sam closed his eyes and made a silent prayer, that he just imagined someone calling him that horrible nickname. Sam turned around slowly and saw Santana smirking at him.

"Santana" Sam gave her a fake smile. Santana just laughed because she could see that he didn't really wanted to talk to her.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"To be honest, I really don't know" Sam said honestly.

"Have you talked to Blaine?" Sam looked up at her hearing his name. "He is here you know"

"No, and I'm not planning to do that."

Sam took one glance at her and then left. Santana just smiled, the night seems to get better and better.

"Is he here?" Kurt ran up to Eric when they saw each other. Eric gave Kurt a smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but I don't know how long. He said he wanted to get out a little, but I have a feeling that he really doesn't want to be here." Eric said honestly to Kurt.

"Same for Blaine. He has been down the last couple of day. It is so depressing to see." Kurt said rolling his eyes. He then became serious and he placed his hand on Eric's arm "This really has to work." Eric nodded slowly and Kurt gave him a small smile.

Kurt pulled Eric towards a stage that stood in the corner of the room. Beside it, stood a girl and Eric guessed it was the host for this party.

"Maria!" Kurt called out happily. The girl gave him a big smile. He let go of Eric and gave her a big hug her. "Thanks for doing this for us." Kurt said.

"No problem at all. When you explained their history I knew I had to help." she smiled at Kurt and Eric. "I will go to the stage now and let everyone know!"

They watched her walk up the stage and taking the microphone in her hand. "Hi everyone! Are you having fun so far?" Maria yelled. The whole apartment yelled back and clapped their hands. Eric left Kurt at the foot of the stage because they couldn't let Blaine or Sam see them together.

"As you may know I always love to give away money to different charities and in completely fun ways." Everyone cheered. Kurt saw Blaine sitting at the bar, his back turned from the stage. He felt so sorry for his friend, but hopefully this will work out perfectly.

"So I have this crazy idea. I will pick up two cards from this bowl" She pointed at a table on the stage that had a big bowl on it with a lots of cards in it. "And on the cards it stands a name of one my guests. And the two people who I call must come up here..." She paused for a second a gave the guests a teasing smile. "...And then they have to kiss each other. If they kiss each other for 30 seconds I will give 1000$ to Cancer Research. And if they kiss is each other more than 1 minute I will give 2000$ and so on."

Sam walked into the room. He was wondering how crazy someone can get. Why can't she just give the money to the research and not make up stupid games to do so?

"Is everyone feeling up to it?" Maria yelled and everyone cheered for her idea. Except two people. Sam saw that Maria turned to the bowl and picked up a card. He shocked his head at the idea and he let his eyes wander around... He stopped at the bar. Blaine was sitting there and he looked really sad.

Sam felt like he needed to leave right away but before he could go Maria yelled out his name. His eyes went wide. He didn't sign up for this. He looked around because he hated that everyone was looking for him. Sam could see at the corner of his eyes that Blaine had turned around and was watching him.

Suddenly someone pushed him forward. "Here he is" Santana yelled. She took his arm in her hand and dragged him across the room. "Santana, I don't want to do this." Sam whispered to her.

"Sorry, can't hear you" Santana smirked. They got to the stage and she pushed him up to it.

"Hi Sam." Maria smiled at him. "Are you looking forward to get kissed tonight?"

"No, not really." Sam muttered. He really didn't want to be there. He just wanted to go home to his apartment. Paint something or play the guitar.

"Well, I called you name so you can't walk out of it now. You just have to wait and see who you partner in crime will be." Maria took up another card from the bowl. Sam looked down on the floor. He didn't want to hear who it will be. He just wanted to get this over with because he knew he couldn't leave now when everyone was watching him.

Blaine had turned around as soon the girl said Sam's name. Now he was looking at Sam standing up on the stage. It was clear that Sam didn't want to be there. He notice Rachel walking up to him and she put her arm around his shoulder for support.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, it is just weird to see him again." Blaine said never once leaving his eyes on Sam. Rachel could hear the sadness in his voice and she started to stroke his back with her hand.

"And Sam's partner will be; Blaine Anderson!" Everyone cheered and wanted Blaine to come up to the stage as soon as possible. Rachel saw how white Blaine become but she knew that he couldn't back down. "Go" she said pushing him up from the chair he was sitting on.

Blaine went slowly up to the stage. He could tell that Sam didn't want to look at him. He stood right in front of him. "Hi." he whispered and Sam just nodded at him.

"So when I say 'go' you start to kiss each other, okay?" They both mumbled a okay and Blaine tried to look into Sam's eyes.

"We don't have to do this, Sam." Trying to make it more comfortable for both of them.

"I know." Sam finally looked up at him. Sam eyes was not like they used to be, there was no spark in them.

Before he could think more about that Maria said "Go". He felt Sam put his arm around him and Sam hand was on his back. Sam pushed Blaine closer to him and just kissed him. Blaine was shocked at first, but then he started to kiss back. He put his arms around Sam's neck and tried to get close as possible. They both felt the passion in it. Everything around them disappeared and it was like they where the only ones there.

They didn't even hear when Maria said they had passed the 30 seconds mark. They just kept on kissing each other and the kiss got more heated as the time went by.

When Sam realized where he was and what he was doing he open his eyes. He was kissing Blaine. How long have he been waiting for this moment, but it didn't change the fact that Blaine had hurt him. Sam pulled away from the kiss as soon Maria said a minute had passed. He couldn't look at Blaine, at all. Sam should have just left the minute he heard his name being called and it would have been better then to make a fool of himself. It would have been better to run away, than being in the situation he is in now.

Blaine stilled had his eyes closed. That kiss took his breath away and he was hoping that Sam would just kiss him again, but that didn't happen. He opened them again when Maria yelled out in the microphone that she will give 2000$ to the Cancer Research. Everyone in the room cheered and she put the music back on.

Sam and Blaine stood still for few minutes. Blaine tried to make Sam look at him but his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Sam.." Blaine started. Hearing that coming from Blaine's mouth Sam glanced up at Blaine for a second before he jumped of the stage and started to walk towards the front door.

"S..Sam, please wait!" Blaine raised his voice and started to follow him.

Rachel who had seen everything went slowly up to the stage. She had a sneaky suspicion that this was not a random drawing. Maria, who was still in the stage, gave her an intrigued look when Rachel started to go through the bowl and every card she picked up stood _Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson._

Rachel turned around towards Maria. "What is this?" Holding up lots of cards in her hands. Maria smiled little nervous at her. "My friend Kurt asked me for a favour and I agreed to help him and his friend."

"This was Kurt's idea?" Maria nodded and Rachel started to get really angry. She left without another word. She had to talk to Kurt.

"Do you think it worked?" Kurt asked Eric nervously looking around for Sam and Blaine. "I have no idea. At least they were into the kiss!" Eric smirked at Kurt. Eyes shining bright.

"They were." Kurt felt proud. Maybe this was the turning point and that Sam and Blaine will start to talk to each other again.

"Kurt!" they both got startled hearing Kurt's name in that angry tone. They turn around and saw Rachel watching them both.

"Yes Rachel?" Kurt said slowly. He knew he was in trouble.

"How could you play with them like this?"

"I just want them to be happy, Rachel." Kurt started to explain. "If they had to do something like this, I thought it could bring them closer together again."

"I want them to be happy too, Kurt. But this is the wrong way to go and why are you talking to Sam's boyfriend?" asked Rachel only now realizing that Eric was the guy from the diner.

"Not boyfriend." Eric said holding up his hands. "I was also part of this."

"You were?" Eric nodded to her. "Sam loves Blaine and what I have heard Blaine loves Sam too."

Rachel was speechless when he said that and Eric gave her a smile. "So me and Kurt are just trying to bring them together again."

"It is really sweet that you both trying to do that, but I still think this was the wrong way to do it!" Rachel pointed towards the stage. "They need to talk to each other, not kiss each other."

"Sam?" Blaine had followed Sam out from the building and tried to catch up with him. "Sam, please. Just talk to me?" He was so desperate and he knew that they both felt something when they kissed each other earlier. He just want some clarity in all this.

Sam suddenly stopped and it nearly made Blaine run in to him. Sam had his back towards him and he slowly said. "I don't want to talk, Blaine." his voice cracked. "It hurts too much to be around you. So please just leave me alone."

"Sam.."

"Please?"

Blaine didn't say anything. He knew that he wouldn't change Sam's mind. He simple nodded, even if he knew Sam couldn't see it. He swallowed the lump that had grown his throat and backed away a little to give Sam some space. When Sam heard Blaine back away, he started to walk again. Leaving Blaine alone on the street watching him walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to John W. Black from Fanfiction.net to take time to read it and correct the mistakes I made.

Sam woke up early the day after. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, so he dressed quickly and went to his atelier to gather up some supplies. He walked down the stairs and left a note to Eric saying that he was going to Central Park to look for inspiration.

He just wanted to forget yesterday. It was just like a dream that wanted to haunt him over and over again. Sam couldn't get the feeling of Blaine's lips on his. It felt incredible, but how could he do this? Blaine was engaged to Kurt.

He should have said no when he heard Blaine's name, but Blaine should have definitely told the host that he couldn't. Sam knew why he didn't say anything deep down. He just wanted to know how it felt to kiss Blaine, even if it was just once.

He wanted to forget about Blaine, but he was like a plague that wouldn't go away and even if Sam wanted to hate him, he couldn't.

Sam had been so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't even realize, he was at the park. He walked around a little trying to find something he liked. He had his digital camera with him and Sam took pictures of everything he liked.

He found a tree with the perfect colors, that would fit the theme of his new painting. He was taking some pictures when he heard two very familiar voices.

He looked around and saw Rachel and Blaine with their backs turned to him, and they were talking about him.

Blaine and Rachel were walking in Central Park. Rachel had gone up early to ask him if he wanted to join her for a walk. Rachel wanted to talk to Blaine about how he was doing after the party last night. Blaine had come back to the party without Sam. The look on his face said it all. It hadn't gone well at all.

Blaine told her what Sam had said to him and she felt sorry for him, but this was on Blaine. He had hurt Sam really badly, he needed to do something really extreme to make Sam forgive him and Rachel would help him.

With her arm linked to his they walked in silence for a while enjoying the colors of the trees in the park. It was really beautiful to be there. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. The sparks were so powerful and he knew that Sam had felt it too.

"Blaine? How are you doing?" Rachel finally asked. Blaine looked up to her and gave her a weak smile. "I just can't stop thinking about the kiss." Blaine said truthfully.

"I know." Rachel smiled at him. "That kiss was something."

Blaine smiled back. "I just want to talk to him, but he won't let me."

"Just give him time."

Blaine just shocked his head, he had given up hope that he and Sam could be friends again after last night. Sam didn't want anything to do with him anymore and who could blame him?

"He hates me, Rachel." he said.

"I don't hate you" came a voice from behind them. Blaine and Rachel turned around really quickly. Sam was standing there with his hands in his pockets. He had a bag across his shoulder and Blaine saw it had some paint stains on it. _'He still paints...',_ Blaine thought.

"I don't hate you, Blaine. I'm just angry at you and hurt." Sam repeated. Rachel took a quick glance to see how Blaine was reacting to hearing Sam say those things, and she could see the hope in Blaine's face growing.

"Sam...I.." Blaine said took a step towards him, but Sam backed away. "I just wanted you to know that. I can never hate you." With that said Sam turned around and he started to walk away, but he stopped.

Sam stood there few seconds and then he looked over at Blaine. "Just tell me this." Sam paused before he continued. "Did you mean anything you said to me in High School? Or was it all lies?"

Blaine got a sad look on his face. How could Sam think it was lies? "I meant every word." he finally said. Sam nodded and gave Blaine a sad smile before he started to walk again.

"You are going to fight to get him back to your life, right?" Rachel asked looking over at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I will try." He said still watching Sam walk away.

Kurt opened the front door for his apartment. On the other side of the door stood Eric with a smile on his face. "Hi." Kurt said happily and let Eric in. "You found your way here." Kurt threw his arms around Eric and hugged him. When he realized what he was doing he let go of Eric. "Hi to you too" Eric gave him a amusing smile.

"Is there a hug party going on?" Santana asked walking out from her room. The guys turned around to look at her. Eric raised his eyebrows and she just rolled her eyes at them, picking up her purse that laid on the couch. She headed for the door and said "Have to go. Kurt, be careful." she gave him a wink before she closed the door on them.

Kurt felt a blush creeping on his face and turned around really quickly so Eric wouldn't notice. "Have a seat." He pointed towards the couch. They both sat down on the couch and they stayed quiet for a while. It was Kurt who broke the silence.

"So how is Sam?"

"I don't know. He was in his room when I got home last night and today he left to go to Central Park before I woke up."

"What is he doing there?" Kurt asked curiously.

"He was going there to look for inspiration."

"Inspiration for what?"

"For his paintings." Eric answered.

Kurt had been wondering this for few days now, but he didn't want to say it in the wrong way.

"Kurt, you can ask me whatever it is that you have on your mind" Eric said, he'd notice that Kurt was deep in thoughts.

"I just.. I just wondering how Sam can afford to live here? I mean he didn't before and that is why he stayed in Ohio..."

Eric sighed and picked up his phone and typed few letters in. He handed the phone to Kurt and on the phone it stood: "Samuel Evans makes success with his paintings."

"Oh my gaga!" Kurt eyes went huge and looked over to Eric. "He's famous?"

"At least in the art world." Eric smiled. "His old teachers loved his work so they rented a gallery for his work. It was a real success."

"Wow." Kurt was speechless so he looked at the phone to read the article. It stood that Sam had sold three painting for a high amount of money. He was really happy for Sam. Sam deserved it.

When Kurt had read the article, he closed the browser and he noticed a picture of a guy. "Who's this?" he asked Eric.

Eric looked at the phone and he got a sad smile on his face. "That is Johnny." Eric looked down on his feet.

"What happened? You said something that you're in love with someone you can't have. Is that him?"

Eric nodded. Kurt saw that he had to swallow few times so he wouldn't cry.

"He was my boyfriend." Eric took a deep breath. "He died in a car accident 9 month ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have.." Eric cut him off.

"Kurt, it's okay. You couldn't have known about that."

Kurt took Eric's hand in his. "I lost my brother a few years ago. It was also a car accident. So if you need anyone to talk to, I'll be here for you."

Eric smiled at him "Thank you, Kurt." He pulled Kurt into a hug and Kurt happily hugged him back. He could get used to Eric's hugs.

"We are home." They both separated really quickly and Kurt saw Blaine and Rachel standing in the doorway. Blaine had his mouth open, shock written all over his face.

When the shock had landed Blaine started to feel a panic attack coming. He was breathing really hard. He had only seen Sam's boyfriend once, but he was sure that the guy who was hugging Kurt was him. Why was he here and why was he hugging Kurt? Does Sam know? All those questions ran threw his head.

"Kurt, why is he here?" Blaine nearly yelled at him. "He is Sam's boyfriend."

"Blaine, you really need to calm down" Kurt went up from the couch and walked over to him.

"Calm down?" he asked. "Why would I? How do you know him? Why didn't you say anything to me that you knew him?"

"If you calm down I will explain it to you." Kurt took a hold on Blaine's arms so he could try to calm him down. Blaine looked over at Eric and Eric just stood there quietly looking at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Blaine broke free from Kurt's grasp and walked over to Eric. "How can you do this to Sam? He doesn't deserve this." Blaine yelled to his face.

"Blaine, calm down." Rachel had followed Blaine and was standing behind him. "Sam and Eric are not together." She put a hand on his shoulder to try to make him look at her.

He went quiet and backed away. "You know him too?" Blaine looked at the three of them, feeling more hurt and confused then ever. "What is going on here?"

"Blaine, after we saw Sam at the diner I called his parents. They said he was going to Pratt so I went there to talk to him." Kurt said looked over at Eric. "I didn't find him but I found Eric instead and we talked about Sam and you."

Blaine sat down on the couch, and he listened to every word Kurt said. Rachel sat down beside him and took his hand in hers for support. Kurt told him that Eric has said right from the start that he and Sam were not dating. They where just good friends that kissed sometimes. They also told him that Sam was bisexual and that Sam had known for a long time.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Blaine was sad that Sam didn't tell him an important thing like this. They could have become something more if Blaine had known, but then again Sam said he wasn't interested in him like that.

"He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anyone know during the school years but..." Eric stopped talking. He wasn't sure if he should tell Blaine this.

"But?" Blaine asked. He just wanted to know what Eric was going to say.

Eric licked his lips, trying to figure out the best way to say it. Kurt gave him a nudge so he should continue. "Blaine, he fell in love with you!" Blaine's eyes winded with the news. "Then why didn't he tell me? He knew that I had a crush on him?" He felt like someone had punched him right in the stomach.

"Sam didn't tell you because he thought it was just little crush and that you would always be in love with Kurt." Eric said looking over at Kurt. "So he kept quiet because he said he would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all."

Blaine let out a sad laughter. Tears were coming up, he had destroyed everything. There was no wonder that Sam didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Blaine had broken his heart.

He covered his face and tried to calm down. Rachel started to stroke his back. Blaine was so glad to have Rachel by his side at this moment.

When he had gather some thoughts. He asked Eric. "Do you think he still loves me?" Blaine looked so lost at that moment. Eric nodded "Yes, I think he does."

Blaine got a sad smile on his face. "I need to get him back. I don't care what I have to do. I will do what ever it takes." Everyone smiled at him that he got the strength to try to fix the mistake he made with Sam.

"And we will help you do that" said Kurt. Both Rachel and Eric nodded with agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big hanks to my lovely friend Emma who takes the time to read through it and correct the mistakes I made.

Sam was walking down a street. He had got a text from Eric earlier asking him to meet him at an address. Something about a great view and would be good for inspiration. He really didn't feel up to looking for inspiration, but Eric was his friend and he couldn't say no to him.

Sam had been thinking about Blaine and what is the odds that he had run into Blaine three times the last six days. It was like fate wanted to play tricks on him that he lost Blaine long ago.

He finally found the address and Eric had said he was just to walk into the building and go up to the roof. So he did and he found the elevator and pushed the button. He went inside of it when it opened and pushed the button to the top floor.

Sam's mind went back to earlier that day when he over heard Blaine and Rachel talking. Blaine thought he hated him. Maybe it would have been easier if he did, but Sam didn't hate him at all. So he felt he had to tell Blaine that he didn't hate him.

And when Sam asked him if anything was real in High School, he felt relieved that Blaine had said it had been real. Now he was wondering what happened after High School that made Blaine turn his back on him, but he was not ready to hear it. Not yet at least.

The elevator came to a stop and Sam walked out from it. He looked around and saw some stairs leading up to the roof. He started to climb them and he opened the door leading out to the roof.

"Eric?" Sam called out looking around. His eyes stopped at a dark haired guy at one of the corner of the roof. He recognized him immediately. It was Blaine. He was looking at him like he hoped they could talk to each other.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Blaine. Feeling like he just walked into a trap. He heard someone open the door behind him and turned around. It was Eric and Kurt. They stood there blocking the only way out. It was definitely a trap.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Sam realising that Eric had went behind his back and doing something that Sam didn't want to be apart of.

"I think it is time that you listen to what Blaine has to say, Sam." he said looking over at Blaine giving him a small smile.

Sam followed Eric's gaze towards Blaine and he could really see that Blaine wanted to explain everything to him. He turned back towards Eric.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends?"

"We are friends, but I want you to be happy and right now you are not."

"So you went behind my back?"

"Sam." Eric started. He knew Sam would react this way.

"I don't want to listen Eric. He hurt me!" Sam pointed towards Blaine and he saw Blaine get a sad look. It was then he realised something. "The kiss was not a random drawing, was it? Kurt was the guy who invited us to the party?"

"Yes, we thought if you kissed each other it would bring you back together." Kurt said slowly.

Sam laughed. "Back together? Blaine and I were never together and he is engaged to you."

Sam felt so trapped and he just wanted to get out of here.

"Why did you let me and Blaine kiss each other when he's with you?" Kurt just looked at him and before he could say anything, Blaine stepped in.

"Kurt and I are not engaged any more, Sam. It's been over between us since 11 month back." Sam looked at Blaine trying to grasp what he was saying. Blaine walked towards Sam, but not close enough just in case.

"I love you Sam." Blaine finally said. Sam eyes went huge and his mouth went wide open. He didn't see that coming at all. He looked over at Eric and Kurt who nodded at him that Blaine wasn't lying. His eyes went back to Blaine and he saw that Blaine was waiting for a answer from him.

When it didn't come, Blaine said. "I was hoping you could let me explain. I know you don't owe me anything, but I just want to explain myself."

Sam didn't want to hear it. He was still angry at Blaine and he just didn't want hear what he did wrong to make Blaine push him away like that.

"Please?" Blaine said. He tried to take Sam's hand in his but Sam pulled away. Sam felt so lost at the moment and he didn't want to feel like that.

His eyes meet Blaine's and he could see the hope in them that Sam would finally listen to him, but he couldn't. Sam shook his head and backed away.

"Sam, please?" But Sam didn't listen. He turned around and pushed his way between Eric and Kurt to get to the door. They couldn't force Sam to stay so they had to moved to the side.

Sam heard Eric say a quick sorry to Blaine and Kurt and that Eric followed Sam down the stairs. "Sam!" Eric yelled after him. "You can't run away from this forever!"

Sam turned around in the middle of the stairs and yelled back "Why? Why would I even listen to what he has got to say?"

"Because that guy up there is head over heels in love with you and he is trying to fix his mistakes." Eric started to get really frustrated. "You have the one you love alive. I'm not that lucky! You really should listen to what he has to say before it is to late. You don't know when it can be gone."

"I just can't, Eric."

"Why? All you ever wanted was to know what happened to make him push you away."

Sam nodded. "I did, but I'm too scared to hear the truth, Eric."

"Sam, I don't think you have to be scared."

"I'm not ready to hear what I did wrong, Eric."

"Sam, you never did anything wrong."

Sam looked up at Eric. "You know why he pushed me away? Don't you?"

Eric nodded. "You don't have anything to be afraid of Sam."

Sam shook his head, he felt tears started to fall. He stood there for a while and then he looked up at Eric shaking his head again. Sam ran down the rest of the steps and went to the elevator leaving a very disappointed Eric behind.

Blaine and Kurt walked back into their apartment later that evening. Rachel who had been up waiting for them to return home got up from the couch. "How did it go?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine he didn't seem to want to talk about it. Kurt finally said to her. "Not good."

Rachel gave Blaine a sad smile and started to walk towards him, but he backed away. "I... I just want to be alone right now. Is that okay?"

"Of course" Rachel said and Blaine went into his room. He picked up a note that was in his pants pocket. It was a note for Sam's address.

He had asked Kurt for it before they got home. He had said that he wanted to go and try to talk to Sam tomorrow. To give Sam some space to think about what Blaine had told him earlier.

But Blaine wouldn't give up on Sam at all. He sat down on bed and looked down at the note again. He knew where Sam lived now. It was right here in Manhattan.

He could hear everyone getting ready for bed, but Blaine was not tired. He sat there for a while, just waiting to be sure everyone had fallen asleep. He then went up from the bed and walked out from his room. He went quietly to the front door and picked up his jacket and put it on and then he left the apartment.

Blaine was heading over to Sam's apartment now. He didn't care it was night and it was raining outside. He just needed to prove to Sam how sorry he was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my lovely friend Emma who takes the time to read through it and correct the mistakes I made.

Sam walked out from his bedroom at 9am the following morning after a restless sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Blaine had said, but how could he ever forgive and trust Blaine again after he had pushed Sam away like that?

Sam still loved Blaine, he knew that and he was wondering why he couldn't forgive Blaine now when he knew that Blaine has been regretting his action since it happened 10 month ago. Also the fact Blaine told him that he loved him.

Sam looked up and saw Eric sipping his coffee while looking down at the road. "Good morning!" Sam said slowly. He knew that Eric was disappointed at him after yesterday.

Eric turned his head around to take a quick glance towards Sam. He mumbled a "Good morning." back before his gaze went back down on the street again.  
"What are you looking at?" Sam asked curiously.  
"Blaine."

That simple answer is all it took for Sam to stumble to the window looking down to see for himself. Eric was right. On a bench bellow them sat Blaine. He was wet from head to toe. "How long has he been there? It is freezing out there!" Sam nearly yelled out.

"I have no idea." Eric sighed. "He was there when I woke up around 7 am."  
"He has been there for two hours?! In the rain and freezing cold?" Sam raised his voice. "Why would he do that to himself?"

"Sam, what do you think he is doing?  
Sam tried to come up with a answer but he couldn't come up with anything.  
"Besides I think he has been there longer than 2 hours" Eric finally said and gave Sam a look like he was telling him to forgive Blaine already and let him inside their apartment before he would freeze to death. With that Eric went into his bedroom and Sam looked down again at Blaine.

Blaine didn't know what he was doing. Sitting in the same place the whole night in the rain was not very wise thing to do during the autumn, but he had to show Sam that he was sorry for what he did and that he loved him.

He wanted to show him that he was serious about them and he couldn't come up with any better idea than this. Blaine rubbed his hands over his face, he was tired, wet and cold but he couldn't give up on Sam now. He needed Sam. The last months without him had been horrible and he just needed him back into his life.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up and saw Sam. "What are you doing?"  
Blaine didn't say anything, he just kept staring at Sam trying to come up with something to say. Sam was still in his pj's and had probably just woke up.

"How long have you been here, Blaine?"  
Blaine looked down. "The whole night" he mumbled.  
"The whole night?" Sam yelled. "What are you thinking, Blaine? You can get seriously sick"  
"I know." Blaine slowly said. Sam could hear his voice crack.

"Come here" Sam took Blaine's hand and pulled him up from the bench and led him up the stairs to his apartment. Sam walked to the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator doors opened right away and they walked inside.

Blaine didn't notice which floor number Sam pushed on. All he could think now that he was wet and cold. He really need to get out of the clothes fast as possible.  
"God" Sam whispered. "You are so cold."  
"Sorry"  
"Don't apologize."  
"Feels like I need to apologize for everything right now." Blaine said sadly. "I ruined everything"  
"Don't think about it now" Sam said rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's arms. "The most important thing right now is to get you dry and warm."

The elevator made it to Sam's floor. Sam took Blaine's hand in his and lead him to one of the doors.  
He opened the door and lead Blaine inside. Eric stood close to the door with a coffee cup and he handed it to Blaine.  
"Drink this. It will help to get you warm."  
Blaine took it "Thank you, Eric." he whispered and took a sip. He looked in Sam's direction and noticed that Sam was starring at him.

"I think you need a warm bath."  
"I'm fine" started Blaine.  
"No, you are not fine, Blaine." Sam said angry. "You where outside sitting on a cold bench the whole night. In the rain if I may add." Sam left Blaine and Eric alone making his way to the bathroom.

"You should listen to him, you know." Eric said to Blaine picking up his phone from his pocket. "I call Kurt and ask him to bring some clothes for you." Eric went to his room to talk to Kurt and Blaine stood still for a second, looking towards the bathroom. Thinking about what he should do.

He finally started to walk towards the door and he pushed it open. Inside he saw Sam making a warm bubble bath. Blaine stared at him wondering how stupid he was to push Sam away like that. Sam was the sweetest guy he ever met. "How can he ever forgive me?" Blaine asked himself.

"Sam.."  
Sam turned around. "There you are!" Sam started to walk to the door "I will just be on the other side of the door while you get undressed. Let me know when you in the bath, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine whispered watching as Sam closed the door after him. Blaine started to undress himself and got into the warm bath. It felt so good. Blaine closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the warm water. Sam was right, he really needed this.

"Can I come in?" Blaine jumped realising he forgot to tell Sam that it was okay to come in.  
"Yes." Blaine quickly said. "Yes, of course."  
Sam walked trough the door holding a towel. He took a glance at Blaine and gave him a half a smile. He put the towel on the shelf and started to pick up Blaine's clothes. "I will just go ask Eric if he can wash them for you" Blaine tried to stop him "There is no need" but Sam was already out the door.

With a sigh he laid his head on the headrest and looked up at the ceiling. He was wondering if Sam has forgiven him, or if this was just that Sam felt he needed to help him after being outside for so long.

He closed his eyes, he was so tired after been up the whole night. He hadn't sleep well for months now and staying up like this was not good for him.

He heard the door open and close again so he opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the door. Sam stood with his hands in his pocket. He looked so lost in that moment. Before Blaine could say anything Sam walked towards the bathtub and knelt so he was in level with Blaine.

Sam had his arms resting at the edge of the bathtub and he was looking at Blaine like he was waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." His voice started to crack already. "I thought you were straight and it was so painful to talk to you because I thought I would never have you like I wanted too." Blaine took a deep breath wiped the tears that had started to fall from his eyes. "Kurt and I broke our engagement because we didn't love each other any more. But the biggest reasons for me was that I was in love with you. I still am, Sam."

Sam had looked at Blaine the whole time but right now he looked down at his hands. Like he couldn't face Blaine at that moment.

Blaine continued. "So I started to avoid you e-mails and stopped for a while going on Skype. I thought the distance would be better but then I made the biggest mistake of my life when I blocked you. I really don't know what I was thinking but I have been regretting it everyday."

More tears started to fall down Blaine's cheek. "Then it turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Kurt tried to make me call you, but I was so scared that you would just hung up on me. It's what I deserve but I was scared to face it."

Sam looked at Blaine again. Blaine saw that Sam had tears in his eyes. "I thought you did it because you were embarrassed by me" Sam said quietly. "No Sam. I would never be embarrassed by you." Blaine said "What I did to you was the worst mistake of my life. I missed you everyday."

Sam gave him a sad smile and looked down. He let pout a heavy sigh and went up to his feet. "I think you have been there long enough" Blaine looked down and saw all the bubbles had gone away. He could feel the blush creeping up his face.

Sam smiled shyly and took the towel he had put on the shelf before. "Get up" he ordered Blaine. Blaine got up and Sam put the towel around him.

Sam started to dry him off. Blaine looked at Sam's face the whole time, wondering how someone can be so amazing. He didn't deserve any of this, but Sam still helped him.

Sam asked him to get out from the tub. He gave Blaine a bathrobe to put on. Blaine hurried to put it on.

"Follow me." Sam said after he had the robe on. They both went out from the bathroom. He followed Sam to another door. Must be Sam's room Blaine thought. He opened the door for Blaine and Sam let him in first. Blaine stood in the middle of the room, wondering why Sam took him here.

Sam walked towards the closet. Blaine saw that he took out a white t-shirt and some boxers. "Here. Take this and put them on." Sam turned around to let Blaine dress and Sam went to his bed to take of the covers.

Blaine got dressed and he tried not to looked at Sam the whole time while doing so. He really was wondering what Sam was up to now.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He finally asked and Sam looked up and shrugged. "You probably didn't get any sleep when you were outside. So I will let you sleep in my bed for a while."

Blaine looked at him with so much emotion in his eyes. "I would rather talk with you!" he finally said.

"I promise we will talk later." Sam answered him. "But now you need sleep!" Sam took Blaine's hand in his and led him to the bed.

Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed knowing he would never change Sam's mind about this. "We'll talk later then?" Sam nodded looking down at him. "I promise." Sam gave him a smile and started to head to the door.

Blaine looked at Sam walking out of the room feeling hopeful that he would at least have Sam back into his life. With that thought Blaine laid down. He buried his nose into the pillows. They smelled like Sam. How he had missed that smell. It gave him the comfort he needed to fall asleep and the last thing he remembered before falling asleep was that he had a big smile on his face with hopes for better days to come.  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my lovely friend Emma who takes the time to read through it and correct the mistakes I made.

Blaine woke up. At first he didn't remember where he was, but when he looked around the room he remembered Sam taking care of him earlier. Which put a huge smile on his face.

He looked at the bedside table to see what time it is. It said 5PM. He must have been sleeping for hours. Blaine took of the covers and got up, he saw that someone had put clothes on the drawer.

Blaine noticed a note sitting on top of them. He went over to the drawer and picked up the note. It said. "Morning. Kurt brought you some clothes. Hope you slept well. -Sam".

He smiled even more reading the note. He remembered how sweet Sam was earlier. He had taken care of Blaine when he was cold, wet and tired so he couldn't even take care of himself.

He started to get dressed and started to realise that this was a really nice apartment as the time went by. Blaine could hear low voices outside the door so Blaine slowly walked toward the door, opened it and put his head out.

On the couch he saw Eric and Kurt. They where talking in low voices and stopped abruptly when they sensed someone else was there.

They both looked in Blaine's direction and Blaine gave them a small smile before he looked around the apartment, stunned of what he saw. Was he so tired this morning that he didn't notice how fancy the apartment was?

"Hi" Kurt said making Blaine jump.  
"Hi. What are you doing here, Kurt?" Blaine said putting his hands in his pocket. Kurt looked over at Eric.

"I just got stuck here talking to Eric." Kurt mumbled getting really red in the face. Blaine saw Eric smiling shyly at Kurt.

"Oh" it was all that came out from Blaines mouth. He started to look around again at the apartment. Started wondering where Sam was.

"If you're looking for Sam. He is in his atelier." Eric said like he knew who Blaine was looking for.  
"The atelier?" Blaine had a shocked expression on his face. Eric pointed up to the ceiling and Blaine followed in that direction. There was another floor to the apartment.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled and started to walk towards the stairs. He didn't see that Eric and Kurt did a high five behind him when he slowly went up the stairs. Blaine reached the top and took a deep breath before walking towards the door.

He knocked at the door and he could hear Sam's voice through the door telling him to come in. Blaine put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. It went wide open he saw Sam in the middle of the room. He was painting something on a tripod, but stopped and looked up at Blaine.

They stood still for a minute just looking at each other. Neither didn't know how to begin with the talk they both knew was about to happen.

Sam took a deep breath and said in a monotone voice. "How long are you going to stay in the doorway looking at me like I'm a crazy person?"

Blaine looked at him confused at first wondering if Sam was still mad at him. Then he saw that Sam had a teasing smile on his face and he realised that he was just joking.

Blaine smile and made a small laugh. He went inside and closed the door behind him. If he knew Kurt right. He would be listening on their conversation like a hawk, but Blaine wanted to be alone with Sam when they were going to try to work it out.

Blaine walked over to him, Sam was sitting completely still on his chair watching him. Blaine stopped in front of him and looked into Sam's eyes looking for something that would let him know that Sam had forgiven him.

"So.." Blaine said. He really didn't know where to begin. He looked around again and went back to thinking about this great apartment Sam had.

His thought got interrupted when he heard Sam laughing at him. Blaine looked over at Sam and he realized that Sam must have noticed what he was thinking about.

"I sold some of my arts, Blaine." Sam had a big smile on his face. "People really love my work and there are people who have bought some of my art."  
"Oh, my God Sam! I am so happy for you!" Blaine didn't even think what he was doing when he threw his arms around Sam's neck hugging him close.

When he realized what he was doing he let go of Sam and mumbled an apology. He felt his cheeks become red.

"It is okay." Sam assured him and took a hold of his hand. Blaine looked down at their hands and then look back up to Sam. He gave Sam a smile which Sam returned.

Blaine finally understood why Sam was here and how he could afford this apartment. He was so proud of Sam and that Sam had reached his dream to become a famous artist. They stared at each other quite a while.

It was Sam who broke the silence again. "When did you and Kurt break the engagement?" It took Blaine by surprise at first but then he looked down at floor.

"It.. it ended about a month before I started to avoid you.." Blaine said sadly still looking at the floor.

"Oh.." it was all that came from Sam at first. Blaine looked up at him and he saw that Sam tried to find some words. Eventually Sam asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how." Blaine said really quickly. "I only asked Kurt to marry me because I thought I could never have you as more than a friend. Yes, I did still have some feelings for him, but it was not the same any more." Blaine took a pause and looked around the room for a second. "I thought that if I got back to Kurt, my feelings for you will go away and the feelings I had for Kurt would come back. And when I realized that it wouldn't happen, it was then I started to withdraw myself from you. I thought it was for the best."

Blaine stopped talking. He realized that he didn't breath at all when he said those words. He was really scared that Sam would ask him to leave and he really didn't want to do that.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Blaine?" Sam asked sadly. "You know that I was cool with your crush on me."

" A crush and being in love is so different, Sam. I was scared that you would push me away if you found out about my feelings. So I pushed you away first." Blaine said. "I know it was so stupid and I'm so sorry for it."

"I know you are." Sam said quietly and he squeezed Blaine's hand lightly. It looked like he was close to tears. Blaine took a moment to look at him. He really wanted to hear that Sam has forgiven him, but at the same time he felt he didn't earn that.

"Sam? I know that I don't deserve anything from you after how I treated you.." Blaine started and took a deep breath. "..but why didn't you tell me you liked guys too?"

Blaine saw that Sam took a deep breath. He let go of Blaine's hand and got up from the chair. Sam walked to the window to look outside for a few seconds. Blaine started to think he didn't want to tell him, but then Sam turned around.

"I figure it out when I was 13, and I have heard stories how teenage boys where bullied because they liked boys." He took a pause. "So I decided to just go for girls and not tell anyone that I liked both. At least until after High School."

"That makes sense." Blaine said really sad. "But I really wish you would have told me. I wouldn't judge you or anything."  
"I know, and I thought about telling you at one point, but I.." Sam went quiet and Blaine walked slowly towards him.  
"But?"

Sam looked at Blaine and then he said. "I didn't want to be a rebound, Blaine." Blaine looked at him not sure how to respond to that, but Sam continued. "You were not over Kurt completely back then, and I didn't want to get hurt again like I have been before. So I kept quiet."

Blaine pressed his lips together. He knew that it was truth in the things Sam had said, but he still wanted Sam to tell him. He eventually gave Sam a sad smile. "You are right, Sam. I still had feeling for Kurt back then, but it was nothing compared with how I felt for you and still feel for you."

Sam gave him a small smile and looked down. Blaine held his gaze on him wondering what Sam was thinking.

Sam eventually locked eyes with him again and said those words Blaine had been waiting for. "I forgive you, Blaine." Blaine felt like a weight on his shoulders has been lifted when he heard those words. He was about to say how happy he was when he saw that Sam wanted to say something more.

"But I can't be with you." Blaine saw that had tears in his eyes and he understood. He had hurt Sam a lot and he knew that he had to earn Sam's trust again. "Can we at least be friends?" Blaine asked little worried.

Sam gave him a sweet smile. "Of course we can." Blaine got so happy hearing that. He walked over to Sam and put his arms around Sam's neck. "Thank you.." Blaine whispered in Sam's ear. Blaine felt Sam smiling and he hugged Blaine closer.

When they pulled away from the hug, their faces where really close together and they couldn't stop starring at each other. Blaine looked down on Sam lips and then back into Sam's eyes. And they both moved forward at the same time. Meeting each other in the middle for a kiss. Blaine tried to get close as possible to Sam. He felt Sam's arms wrapping around him and he smiled into the kiss.

When they broke apart they rested their heads against each other. "I thought you didn't want us together?" Blaine was out of breath. It felt like he was walking on clouds.

Sam sighed and let go of Blaine. He started to pace back and forth in the room. Stopping at some point starring out the window before he started to pace again.

Blaine looked out the window. Giving Sam some time to progress what just happened. He suddenly felt a hand take his own and looked down quickly and then back up at Sam. He looked so calm at the moment and it made Blaine relax a little.

"I do love you, Blaine." He finally said to Blaine. Blaine could feel his heart swell with happiness hearing those words, but he knew he had to let Sam finish talking. "But right now, I think it is better if we stay friends and to get to know each other again."

Blaine nodded and smiled at him. Sam smiled back and said "I really want to be with you in the future Blaine and if you still want to be with me, I really think we could be something great."

"Me too." Blaine nodded happily. This was the best outcome he could ever hope so. He pulled Sam into a hug and he was planning to not let go for a while. Sam just pulled him closer and hugged him back. He had Sam back into his life and he would never ever do the same mistake again.

**Epilouge**

"Are you nervous?" Sam looked over at Blaine and gave him a big smile. "Just a little. I was more nervous the first time I showed my work to people."

Sam saw that Blaine got a sad look on his face and he knew that Blaine was still beating himself up for what he did to Sam. He reached out to Blaine taking his hand in his giving a light squeeze that he shouldn't think about that any more.

They were sitting in the back room of the art gallery waiting for the doors to open to the people who wanted to see Sam's work. It was just minutes to go and Sam got up from the chair he was sitting on, preparing himself for the night that was ahead of him.

He could feel Blaine's eyes on him and he smiled thinking about the last month how close they have become again. He turned around slowly and said. "I think it's time."

Blaine nodded and got up from his chair and walked out from the room. Sam looked at him for a second before he followed him out but he was stopped short when suddenly Blaine went for a complete halt. Before Sam could ask what he was doing he saw Kurt and Eric in a tight embrace, kissing each other.

"Eric?" Sam called out on them. They both released each other really quickly and turn towards Sam and Blaine.  
"Oh, hi!" Kurt said blush creeping up on to his face. No one said anything and after a minute until Blaine broke the silence. "So how long has this going on?"

"Just a week, or two... or three." Kurt looked everywhere but them at the moment. Sam let his eyes wonder back and forth to them. He was wondering how he could have missed this.

"Did you know about this, Blaine?" he finally asked and took a quick glance at him. Blaine shook his head.  
"I'm surprised too." Sam nodded and they both went back to stare at Kurt and Eric. The way they both were looking at each other was proof enough that they really cared for each other. Sam was really happy for them and gave them a small smile.

Sam saw in the corner of his eye that Blaine was looking at him longingly. Sam didn't want to look at him at the moment, because he knew what Blaine was thinking. It has been months now and Sam hadn't made a move to make them official. They were still in the friends zone.

Kurt suddenly took a hold of Blaine's arms like he saw what was going on and started to drag him away muttering that they were going to look at his arts. Both Sam and Eric watched them leave before Eric turn back to him.

"Are you mad?"  
"No, why would I be mad?" Sam asked little surprised with the question. "I was little shocked. That's all."  
"You sure?" Eric said concerned.

"Of course I am." Sam nodded. "Just one thing. Are you ready for a relationship. It has only been little over a year since..?" Sam trailed of. He didn't want to say Johnny's name just in case.  
But luckily Eric understood what Sam meant. "Yeah, he wouldn't want me to be alone forever and Kurt is." Eric took a short pause "Well, he is just wonderful."

Sam saw the big smile on his face and he couldn't help smiling back at him. "Well, I'm happy for you. You deserve it."  
"Thanks" Eric said. "So..."  
"So what?"

"When are you going to forgive Blaine?" Eric asked him. Sam shot his eyebrows up. He didn't understand what Eric meant.

"I don't follow. I already forgave him." Sam looked at Eric trying to figure out what he had meant. "He is here, isn't he?"  
"Sam, I meant really forgive him and be with him... as boyfriends?"

Sam didn't know what to say. So he just shrugged his shoulder and gave Eric a smile before starting to walk out from the hallway in to the gallery. He heard Eric gave a frustrated sigh behind him but Eric didn't say anything else and followed him out of there.

A lot of people came to look at his arts and he was really proud of the things he made for it. He just hoped that everyone would like it as much he did. Sam let his eyes wander around and his eyes landed on Blaine.

He was so happy to have Blaine back in his life and watching him now admire his work, it was something that he wouldn't never get tired of. And as if Blaine had felt someone was looking at him he turned his head to look at his direction. Sam smiled at him which Blaine returned.

Sam broke his gaze with Blaine after few second to walk towards the microphone at the middle of the room. It was time to welcome all the guests.

"Hi everyone! I'm Samuel Evans. I'm so happy that so many came to look at my arts today. So thank you for that." People applauded and he got a huge grin on his face. "Thanks. I just want to say a huge thanks to my family who sadly couldn't be here today."

His parents wanted to be there, but there plane got cancelled in the last minute so they couldn't be here for this. "They have always been supportive of me and one of the reasons I am here today. I also want to say a thank you to my great friends, Kurt and Eric. You are both so great and supporting."

Sam smiled at them and he notice that Blaine who was standing next to them looked really hurt at him. He knew that was because he didn't say his name but with a gulp he continued. "The final thank you goes to the most special person in my life."

Sam took a pause and looked over at Blaine and Blaine looked so confused at that moment that it was really adorable. "Blaine! I love you and... I'm ready."

He bit is lips. "I'm ready if you still want to be with me?" Blaine could only look at Sam a few seconds. It was when Sam's smile started to falter he reacted. Sam watched him walk up to him really quickly and Blaine put his hands on Sam's face and kissed him.

Sam didn't kiss him back at first. He was so stunned that this was finally happening, but when he realized this was really happening he kissed Blaine back. He put his arms around Blaine's waist to bring him closer and he felt Blaine smiling into the kiss. Sam could hear cheers around the room, and the loudest cheers were from Eric and Kurt.

But Sam didn't care at all about that. The only thing he cared about was the guy in his arms. The love of his life and that was all that mattered in that moment. They pulled away from each other and with big grins on their faces Sam whispered to Blaine.  
"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine gave him a huge smile. "I love you too, Sam. So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally up. My first fic ever. I want to say a huge thank you to all of you that have liked the story, reviewed, favorited it etc. That made me finsih it for you all. Also a thanks to my friend Emma and to John W. Black who helped me with the typos. It meant a lot to me to you both helped.


End file.
